


Dominance

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles threatens Derek's authority, Derek takes matters into his own hands to teach Stiles a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/post/31106770171/stiles-and-derek-most-definitely-had-sex-already

Stiles closed the door after his dad walked away and Derek pinned him against the door, holding onto his jacket.

“If you say one word,” he said.

“What, like ‘Hey Dad, Derek Hale’s in my room, bring your gun’?” Stiles said, seemingly not intimidated at all by Derek’s closeness. “That’s right. If I’m harboring your fugitive ass, it’s my house, my rules, buddy.”

Derek stared into Stiles’ eyes for a second before stepping back, fixing Stiles’ jacket. Stiles smirked slightly, fixing Derek’s jacket and walking back to his desk.

“Scott didn’t get the necklace?”

“No,” Stiles said. “He’s still working on it. But there’s something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there.”

“So?”

“So it wasn’t Scott.”

“Well, can you find out who sent it?”

“No, not me.” Stiles turned to his computer. “But I think I know someone who can.”

“Who?”

“Danny. Hold on, I’ll text him.” Stiles pulled out his phone and texted someone. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed. “Okay, he’ll be here after work.”

“How long will that be?” Derek stepped forward, closer to Stiles. He had a plan to make Stiles respect his authority.

“About forty-five minutes,” he said. “Why?”

“That’s plenty of time to teach you a lesson.” Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. He moved towards the bed, shrugging off his jacket and yanking off Stiles’ coat. They fell onto the bed, Derek pressing Stiles down and grinding against him. Derek pulled back to take off his shirt.

“Holy shit,” Stiles said. “What the hell is this?”

“You say one more word, and I won’t be gentle.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open, his expression a mixture of fear and arousal. Derek kissed him again, quickly unbuckling Stiles’ belt and pulling down his pants. Stiles was rock hard, which made Derek smirk. Instead of touching him, he moved away and pulled off his own pants.

“Derek—”

“What did I say?” Stiles clamped his mouth shut. “Too late. What happens next is your own fault.”

Stiles gulped, erection twitching. Derek really enjoyed how much he turned Stiles on. Derek climbed back on top of him, kissing him hard and pressing a finger against his entrance. Stiles gasped, clenching up.

“Relax,” Derek whispered. “This’ll hurt far too much if you’re not relaxed.”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. Derek sucked on his finger and circled Stiles’ entrance. He massaged for a moment before pressing inside. Stiles gasped again, but Derek didn’t stop. He moved his finger around, trying to stretch Stiles out a bit. Then he pushed his middle finger in. Stiles clenched but relaxed when Derek glared at him. He moved his fingers some more, scissoring and stroking. Stiles was starting to go soft, so Derek took him in his mouth.

“Oh, my God,” Stiles moaned, throwing his head back.

“Keep it down,” Derek said. “Or I stop.”

Stiles moaned again, quietly this time. Derek continued sucking and fingering him, growing harder by the minute. Stiles’ erection was leaking in his mouth and it tasted so sweet. Derek slipped another finger inside him, and felt his muscles stretch around the intrusion. He was so tight and warm and Derek knew he wouldn’t be able to last long once he was inside him.

“Derek, this hurts like a son of a bitch.”

“I know. But I told you I wouldn’t be gentle.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Derek continued stroking inside him, trying to stretch him out as much as possible.

“I’m going to regret this, but we should hurry,” Stiles said.

Derek smirked, pulling out his fingers. “I didn’t bring any lube.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly. So you’re going to suck me until I’m wet enough to fuck you.”

Stiles bit his lip to stop a groan and sat up. Derek leaned back to allow Stiles access. He’d actually been dreaming of this for a while; Stiles’ mouth was perfect for giving blow jobs. Stiles took a deep breath and closed his mouth around Derek’s length. Derek closed his eyes and moaned. Stiles moved his tongue around Derek’s head in such a way that Derek wondered if Stiles had done this before.

“Jesus, Stiles,” Derek said as Stiles started to deepthroat. “Have you done this before?”

Stiles pulled back. “No, I just don’t have a gag reflex.”

“Then don’t fucking stop until I say.”

Stlies nodded, going back to sucking. He slid his tongue across the slit in Derek’s head and Derek could feel him swallow the precome.

“Okay, okay, stop,” Derek said. “Get on all fours. Now.”

Stiles did as he was told; Derek spread his cheeks and licked his hole. Stiles jumped, turning around.

“Face the other way.”

Stiles exhaled slowly, turning his back to Derek again. Derek continued licking, eventually sticking his tongue inside Stiles, which made him groan. Finally, he pulled away and lined his erection up against Stiles.

“This is going to hurt,” Derek said, “and there’s nothing I can do about that. But if you obey everything I say, I might be willing to jack you off afterwards.”

Stiles nodded; Derek pushed forward slightly. Despite what he’d said, he did want to be gentle. It would be too suspicious if Stiles couldn’t walk. He used Stiles’ gasps of pain to gauge when to stop. Once he was all the way inside, he paused. Stiles was so tight and hot and holy shit this felt good.

“How’s it feel, Stiles?”

“Painful.”

“That sucks, because I’m not gonna be gentle anymore.”

“That was gentle?”

Derek smirked, pulling out and slamming back in. Stiles yelped, muscles clenching around Derek in a way that made it almost impossible to hold back. Derek leaned forward and grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck.

“That wasn’t gentle, was it, Stiles?”

“No.” Stiles was whimpering.

“Do you want me to keep doing it?”

Stiles panted for a few seconds. “God, yes.”

“This turns you on, doesn’t it? Being dominated.”

“Yes, yes, just please, keep going.”

“Don’t forget who’s in control, Stiles. You don’t give me orders.”

“I’m sorry, Derek, please.”

Derek grinned, moving his hand to the front of his throat. He clenched slightly. “You don’t say another word until I pull out, is that clear?”

Stiles nodded, gulping. Derek pulled back and thrust in, harder and harder. The only sounds were Derek’s grunts and the sound of skin against skin as Derek picked up the pace. Stiles would occasionally clench around Derek, which made it harder to hold back.

“Fuck,” Derek murmured as he felt his orgasm building. “Fuck!” His balls tightened; he thrust forward and unloaded in Stiles’ ass, his hand tightening around his throat. As he pumped the last of his come into Stiles, he let go of his throat and pulled out. He turned Stiles over onto his back, a little sad to see that Stiles was no longer hard.

“Okay,” Derek said, panting slightly. “You didn’t obey everything but you were good. So now, I’m going to suck you off.”

Stiles stared into his eyes, biting his lip. Derek took Stiles into his mouth, feeling it grow hard as he sucked and licked. Stiles was leaking precome again and it was still so sweet. If Derek could eat nothing else for the rest of his life, he wanted to eat that. Of course, Stiles being so inexperienced, he came very quickly, grabbing Derek’s head and filling his mouth with delicious come. Derek swallowed it all, licking his lips.

“Holy mother of God,” Stiles said. “I…wow.”

“You have any tissues?”

Stiles pointed to a box on his dresser. Derek grabbed them and started to clean them both up. Then he handed Stiles his pants and started to get dressed. When they were both fully clothed, Derek checked the clock; they still had twenty minutes until Danny arrived.

“So,” he said, pushing Stiles against the wall by his throat, careful not to hurt him. “What have we learned?”

“You’re in control,” Stiles said, licking his lips.

“When am I in control?”

“All the time.”

“Good.” Derek kissed him again before letting him go and sitting by his bed. Stiles was staring at him. “What?”

“When can we do that again?”

Derek smirked. “Who said we could do it again?” He laughed at Stiles’ shocked expression. “Let’s just say, if you’re good, we won’t do it anymore.”

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
